


Little treasures

by WHUMPBBY



Series: Smutty Shorts [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dick Grayson is a good alpha, Intersex Omegas, Jason Todd mentioned, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Omega Tim Drake, and it does have some effec, but not one you'd think, do not copy to another site, mention of Ivy's pollen, smutty shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHUMPBBY/pseuds/WHUMPBBY
Summary: He could feel the toxin trying to take a hold of his body, to speed up his pulse and fire up his instincts –but the neutraliser was holding strong, washing unwanted chemicals out of his system. It would take a while, Tim knew, in the meanwhile he was prepared for the mild symptoms of tingling between his legs and tenderness of the scent glands the label on the antidote had warned him about.Well, thought Tim looking down, at the soap suds washed down his chest, one thing it didn't warn about was the swelling.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Series: Smutty Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287209
Comments: 21
Kudos: 238





	Little treasures

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a wild idea appearing on my tumblr that I just wanted to fill out a bit:)  
There's not enough Dick/Tim abo goodness out thereTT 
> 
> The idea I found out about from daemoninwhite I think, was that omegas lactate in reaction to the pack being out of balance and their alphas being needy, and I ran with the idea of Tim being an omega with tiny tiddies that never quite worked right;]

Tim just finished undressing after a hard mission. He was sweaty and gross (he hated to be sweaty and gross and could never decide if it was an omega thing or one of the myriad of his anxiety-related issues, but the moment his clothes started to cling he was counting the seconds before the shower). Skin on the lower part of his face was covered in the last reminders of Ivy’s pollen and he wanted to get rid of it as fast as possible. It was _that _sort of a night, his body was bruised and his shoulder stung after the neutraliser shot Alfred administered. Tim still considered himself lucky –he only got sprayed with the pollen and thrown around a bit, and only because he clumsily stumbled into it, meanwhile, Bruce sprained his wrist and Duke suffered a minor concussion.

Still, it was a bit humiliating, the last time he’d bumbled up this badly was when he was still a pup and didn’t have to worry about the more –eh, R-rated effects of the pollen. He remembered Ivy being almost as displeased as Bruce when that particular mishap happened, remembered her relieved expression when all it gave him was a severe bout of rash.

A stern talking to form Batman was coming and Tim preferred to be at the very least clean and dressed for it. So far the alpha was more focused on Duke and that’s where Tim wanted to see him. The fact that he wasn’t very good at being the pack omega didn't mean that his instincts didn’t care for the younger packmates, because they did. They very much did, he was just a really crap at expressing it in a productive way.

Jason was better suited to deal with the wounded pup, but he was out of Gotham for a week and unable to offer assistance.

Tim chose the stall in the far corner of the shower room (which he knew started out as a little more than a glorified cabin and grew alongside the pack to accommodate more or less half of a football team at this point) and sighed in relief when hot water poured over his body. It felt nice, smoothing out the tension in his arms and washing out the sticky residue of the pollen from his hair. He could feel the toxin trying to take a hold of his body, to speed up his pulse and fire up his instincts –but the neutraliser was holding strong, washing unwanted chemicals out of his system. It would take a while, Tim knew, in the meanwhile he was prepared for the mild symptoms of tingling between his legs and tenderness of the scent glands the label on the antidote had warned him about.

Well, thought Tim looking down, at the soap suds washed down his chest, one thing it didn't warn about was the swelling.

Now, his breasts were never something that could be called impressive. Not even something that most people noticed, most of the time. He could go shirtless on a crowded beach and stay as safely un-harassed as an omega could be –especially, if Jason accompanied him.

Tim wasn’t jealous –not really. Jason was a massive man, thick and stacked, and it stood to reason that his pecs fit the rest of him, especially now that they were in nearly constant demand with a pack as high-maintenance as theirs. He made milk seemingly at the drop of a hat and Tim wasn’t about to deny that he found it, well, _incredibly _hot.

That was a strange sort of an omega he was, because his own chest was flat and he had never made a drop of milk in his life. His therapist worked out that it might have been a result of his crappy upbringing, the loneliness and lack of proper pack socialisation that stalled his development in that respect. He never had a pack that needed him as a child and then, once he was a part of one, trying to take the place of the first omega made him feel like an impostor… it wasn’t his place, the one it belonged to was lost and trying to take it felt more daring and disrespectful than slipping on Robin’s cape.

And then, when he finally started to find himself as an omega, after he finally presented fully –Jason was back and the whole pack was thrown into a new kind of turmoil, he had lost his spleen, then Bruce had died, then Dick had kicked him out… things just kept _happening_ and he never seemed to catch a breather until recently. Recently, when Jason finally returned to the Manor, when Dick stopped trying to escape the city, when Bruce finally started to push the father part of him ahead of the Batman when the pack was concerned… Nowadays, Tim felt better and more stable than ever.

Still, no milk.

He didn't complain, though. He’d seen the abuse Jay’s tits got (he was one of the causes of it, after all) and he didn't think he’d ever be able to exhibit the patience and willingness the older omega, surprisingly, kept exhibiting around them. A thought of Damian’s teeth _anywhere_ near his nipples made Tim shiver in quiet terror.

...not only that made him shiver. His tits were really sensitive all of a sudden.

Tim turned to the stream to wash the foam off his chest and took a critical look. Damn, they were so swollen that anyone looking could actually recognise him as an omega now; the nipples, always flat and pale, were sticking out and darkening more with every second. A tentative poke resulted in a pained hiss and a concerned frown –the skin was taut and hard. He’d never seen anything like this, never experienced it. Could it be because of the pollen? Even during his heats they never… gosh, his chest looked strange.

Deciding to ask Alfred for another dose of the antidote –one could never be too sure with Pam and her concoctions –Tim turned around to rinse his back as fast as possible… only to encounter a shocked face of his alpha brother.

* * *

Now, it remains to be said that Dick froze only for a second and only because, well, on a daily basis it was so easy to forget that Timmy was an omega... Or maybe, misremember was the better word for it.

He shouldn’t be surprised, most of the omegas around him tended to be unusual –Midnighter was one example of a complete tableturn. Joker was another. Even Jason –who didn't look like an omega at all even if you caught him out of the armour. His tits were decent, but not big when he wasn’t actively making milk (Dick hated these times for existing). At a first glance, he was as far from an omega ideal as one could get. But his behaviour? Omega to the bone –not stereotypical weak-wristed shit that Jay fought with every inch of his being, no, but he was more emotionally delicate and demanding than the alphas and his pack instincts were rock-solid.

Tim, on the other hand, while he was quite short compared to the rest of the family and more slender than them, his muscles didn't seem to grow as much as they hardened (poking him was always a risk of a broken finger, it was like the boy was made of stone and his weight reflected that). His character was quite phlegmatic overall. He was not overly emotional and his pack instincts were usually sitting quietly in the back until needed. His scent was always there, but it was usually light and toned down, unobtrusive like the young man himself. Not to mention Tim’s behaviour didn’t tend to advertise his gender; he wasn’t meek like some omegas, he wasn’t explosive and emotional like others, he was calm and collected, and a calculating little shit to boot.

When you put both omegas side by side it was hard to believe that Jay was the one children usually gravitated towards, but that’s how it was.

Now, however, Dick was reminded quite starkly that Timmy was, in fact, an omega. Out of the costume and padding, and baggy sweaters, Tim’s waist was very trim and even though he never had much of an ass, his hips had a nice curve to them. In the weak light his muscles blended back, leaving him pale and smooth, and long-limbed. And because he was actually busy covering his crotch in panic, Dick had an unhindered view on his chest.

He felt the smile stretching his lips and he wanted to coo, because they were always _small_ \- very small, most of the time he forgot that Tim had tits like Jason, - but today they were perched high and the nipples were pink and tight, and _damn_. Poor guy.

* * *

Tim saw where Dick’s eyes were pointing and rushed to cover himself -he didn’t even know why exactly, they’ve been in the shower to together before, they’ve bathed together, it had to be the pollen clouding his mind.

“Dick, come on!” He snapped, annoyed at both himself and the alpha, but the moment his hands bumped into his chest his voice turned to a hiss and he was pulling them away. Damn, they were even more tender than a moment ago!

Dick was by his side in a snap, smelling of a concerned alpha, bending his head lower to inspect the aching area (Tim could feel his cheeks burning, but why…?). Did he have to get so close?

“Oh Timmy, she got you with the pollen, didn’t she?” The alpha crooned, expression morphing from amused to sympathetic.

Yeah, it was kind of obvious, but what did that have to do with anything?

“I took neutralisers…” Tim mumbled.

“Yeah, they will keep your libido in check, but this is the side effect Bruce didn’t manage to iron out yet. The same happens to Jay when she gets him.”

Same? Tim had a moment to consider the idea of Jason’s tits all swollen and tender, and the tingling between his legs unexpectedly picked up the pace. (Tim was always a bit weird like that, he liked alphas, likes their knots, but nothing got him going like other omegas, their scent, their _milk_. His therapist said it was most probably his crappy childhood once more making him yearn for the emotional connection symbolised by a lactating omega. Kon said he had a weird hot kink. Tim didn't know which was worse.) Now, however, he had to focus on his own problem. Well, two of them.

“What.. what does he do when it happens?” He asked Dick, because Dick, as the pack’s second alpha, enjoyed a pretty much open access to their first omega’s breasts. Tim wasn’t jealous, not one bit. Especially, that wasn’t even sure who to be jealous about in this scenario.

Dick seemed to be waiting on this exact question, because the concern on his face took on a mischievous note. He pulled Tim out of the shower –not harshly, Tim was always pretty laid back and never need the handling that Jay did –towards the benches lining one of the walls. He knows that it was better if the omega was sitting for this. “Well, Timmy, I can help you out with that.”

Now, Tim wasn’t stupid, he’s read books, his biology grades were always good, he knew where Dick wanted to take it (most importantly, he had watched porn since he was fourteen, but wasn’t about to reveal that fact, because Dick tended to take these things and run with them), but for some reason, his legs felt like they were made of twizzlers and he’d very much like to sit down, indeed. It was like a sudden bout of dizziness and it had to be one of these side-effects that were still awaiting the iron.

He slumped on the bench in the spot Dick directed him to, his moves sluggish, his instincts glad that the alpha was there –he was safe with Dick, even if he didn't quite understand what was happening with him. He leaned back against the wall and fussed a bit, still wet, his legs were sticking to the padding of the bench and he kept squirming until Dick put a folded up towel for him to sit on. Them the alpha knelled in front of Tim, all slow and smiling, and emanating safety; and Tim’s mind was taking him back to the time when there was just the two of them and Bruce, two Robins against Gotham and Dick tried to hard to be a good older brother and alpha, and little Timmy was soaking it up like a sponge, so starved for affection and attention.

He grew up, he understood now that hogging Dick’s care was immature and unhealthy, and he’d learned to live with the fact that Damian came into the family half-feral and needed more direct handling from Dick (being a young alpha they all wanted to untwist before he grew up wrong) and he’d never regret that Jason came back and unseated him from the role of the omega prime (Tim could never really find himself in that role, he felt forever unprepared to deal with other people’s emotional needs). Nowadays ,Tim was okay and settled in his role.

But, damn, did he miss having Dick for himself every once in a while. Even if this was something they’ve never done before (though he thought about it from time to time it seemed unrealistic, his breasts didn’t work like they should) Tim could feel excitement sparkling in his stomach, because Dick was looking at him from very close, hie eyes soft with concern and his scent so warm…

When the alpha finally raised his hands and touched, Tim shivered slightly –the fingers were cool and his tits were sensitive –but Dick released a calming croon and Tim almost swooned. The pollen had to be more potent than he'd suspected, because he felt the first inklings of slick being made and wow, _now_? With barely a _brush_? It’s been a while, but he was never this easy to excite…

Dick was enraptured. Tim’s tits were small, sure, but they were obviously swollen and surprisingly hard to the touch. Jason’s tits used to swell too from the pollen, but since there was more of, well, _more_, there was still a softness to them. Not here, these little mounds were all too perky, as if begging for help. And all Dick ever wanted to do was to help.

Tim was shivering so sweetly when he ran the pads of his thumbs around the aureoles, (there was barely anything more to touch, his hands looked so big!). The omega bit his lip to keep his breathing steady, but already his chest was rising and falling faster and faster, and Dick knew how much of a pain in the ass the pollen was, so he didn’t stall anymore.

“Hold on to the bench, Timmy,” he advised before bending lower and taking one tit into his mouth. They were so small that he could pretty much engulf all of it –and it had Tim jumping in place, a startled gasp escaping him and, alright, it was gratifying.

Tim tasted amazing –his scent was always on the paler side, but from this close his skin tasted sweet and musky, clean from the shower with nothing else to get in the way of Dick’s enjoyment. He pressed his tongue to the nipple, flattening it out, then rolled it around his mouth, keeping the teeth away (Jay made it extremely obvious how delicate that area was and assured that the best way for Dick to keep his teeth was to keep them away, because porn made biting look sexy, but Jay was not paid to not sock an alpha in the jaw) and that had Timmy squirming on the towel, legs pressed tightly and knees rubbing together. Dick caught a subtle whiff of slick entering the picture and his hackles rose, because oh yeah, he was a good alpha, he was pleasuring the omega.

They didn’t do it before… not really, come to think of it, and it felt kind of strange. When Tim appeared in the pack he was so young and Dick was so focused on trying to be a good brother and mentor, to do well what he’d failed at with Jay. When Tim finally presented, he was very low key about it, seemed to have it all well in hand, with his own little pack of Teen Titans, so Dick didn’t feel necessary. And then –and then Jason returned and the pack was engulfed by chaos and things just kept falling apart… so they’ve never managed to get a moment of peace to explore that facet of their pack relationship and Dick regretted it now. Tim was so sensitive and receptive, it was enough to mouth at his chest to have him gasping, to pull gently at the nipple to make him tremble and his face was covered in scarlet blush, bis eyes growing hazy…

Dick nuzzled into one breast and used his hand to carefully fondle the other, the warm scent raising form them signalling that his ministrations were having the desired effect. “I’ve got you, Timmy, I’ve got you. Just a moment and you will get some relief…” he whispered into the shallow valley of the omega’s sternum, his stubble rubbing against the soft mounds on each side; something very obviously pleasurable, if the way Tim was pushing his chest out into it was anything to go by.

Tim was smart, so he caught on fast, shaking his head. “I can’t… I can’t… milk,” for some reason speaking seemed hard for him with Dick laying wet, open-mouthed kisses around his tits. “Can’t...”

“Shhh, baby bird, you can. Look.”

Dick put his mouth on the nipple and _sucked_, and Tim almost came off the bench. His arms flailed and wrapped around the alpha’s head, attempting to stop him, but holding him close enough to continue unhindered. He was moaning now, in a loud, prolonged mewl as the mouth on him kept _pulling_ and the tension in his breast felt painful, but it made his pussy tight, and it kept building and building, until he felt _something give_.

Dick moaned appreciatively and Tim heard him swallow, but he was too busy gasping for breath when he felt the tension slowly, rhythmically draining out of his breast, bringing him such unexpected and acute relief his toes were curling and slick was positively gushing out of him every time Dick pulled harder and used his hand to massage the other breast in tandem…

He was hard, he was aware of it, and it was in some way embarrassing, but when he finally moved one hand off Dick’s head and into his lap, it bypassed his hardon as if it had a will of its own and went straight between his legs.

Dick was an alpha, however, he was fast on the uptake and didn’t allow that –he pulled Tim’s hand back and away, and when the omega whined pathetically, he replaced it with his own. Cool and foreign, it slipped between the slick thighs that Tim opened eagerly (he was safe, with his pack, with an alpha, he was safe and he needed…!) and Dick had to release the other breast to grasp Tim’s hip and keep him from slipping off the bench when his fingers finally reached the soft slit and the mess of slick drenching it.

He wanted to smile and make a comment, but his mouth was full and he would never give up on his omega’s milk. No sane alpha would. Tim was right, though, his tits didn’t hold much and it wouldn’t be fun if Dick overworked one to the point of pain. So, very deliberately, he marched his mouth across the expanse of soft skin to the other nipple and pulled at it at the same time as he pushed two fingers into the folds surrounding the swollen slit. It was so wet they went in without issue and the omega’s breath hitched, body shaking under the double assault.

“Dick… ah-a… alpha…!”

Tim kind of whited out a bit after Dick curled his fingers inside of him –he blamed it on the pollen, yes, that was it, he was a worldly omega, he didn’t faint during sex! He was not someone to slip into the omega headspace outside of heat just with some fingering and tit-play! He wasn’t!

Throughout it, Dick kept sucking and pleasuring him, gentle and slow, and Tim was moaning and nuzzling into his hair, feeling soft and pliant, feeling like years of tension were slowly leaving him through his tits. If he knew that milking felt like that –no wonder Jason, the most reluctant omega in the world, was letting them do it even outside of his heats with minimal fuss. Tim thought it would feel more invasive, but it just felt _nice_, after the initial rush abated the steady rhythm of the alpha nursing was calming, the grip of the lips around his nipple was secure and warm, and his body submitted to it easily.

With his instincts unlocked, Tim was nuzzling up to Dick, purring and cooing up a storm, holding the alpha’s head close and pushing his chest out, shamelessly demanding more until the alpha had to hold him back with a chuckle. “There’s no more, baby bird, you have to give them time to replenish.”

But he wanted…!

Dick purred at him and twisted his fingers with a flourish, bringing Tim to an instant, gentle orgasm. It was a trick he had learned a long time ago from Roy, a strictly omega ‘hack’ that tended to work well with a good milking. Roy insisted it was good manners to leave one’s partner with a little bit extra endorphins and Dick appreciated the warm feeling of pride at doing good by his omegas.

Also, nothing could beat the feeling of pride at the thought that this was Tim’s first milking and he got the honour of being the one allowed to do it (he’d always suspected that it was Steph…). It was a heady feeling that had his alpha hindbrain purring with satisfaction.

Tim was limp and dazed, the dip into the omega headspace taking him a while to come back from, so Dick gathered him up (god, the kid was heavy) and rinsed them both off under the still working shower. He made his way to the medical suite, where they could use one of the beds to cuddle and give Tim time to come down from the high.

He was so telling the rest on Tim. The pack was growing bigger seemingly every week and Jay surely could use a hand come next rut season.


End file.
